The Doctor's Creation
by TheGirlLostInTime
Summary: There was a light. A warm, bright light that was reaching out to me, calling my name; a name I didn't hear, a name I couldn't understand. That name was Hope.
1. A Rude Awakening

Just want to mention that I do NOT own Doctor Who, as obvious as that seems...I have mapped out these ideas and know exactly how the following chapters will go regardless of what happens in the actual show, so if something happens in there that happened in mine, it had nothing to do with me! Enjoy :)

* * *

There was a light. A warm, bright light that was reaching out to me, calling my name; a name I didn't hear, a name I couldn't understand. That name was Hope.

I reached out for the light, but it was getting dimmer and dimmer. My muscles were aching, my head was throbbing, and there was the taste of smoke in my mouth. I was lost and confused with no memory prior to that light; to that name.

The light was so dim; I could finally see a face. My eyes were still adjusting, but it was definitely there. And it—he, was crying. He was smiling and crying and there was hand on his shoulder, woman's. The ringing in my ear was starting to go away and I could hear them.

"Doctor, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, I'm crying of joy! The humany stuff! So humany!" He yelled, grabbing me; hugging me. I gasped; I breathed for the first time in so long, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Talking. Muffled at first, but definitely the two voices from before. I tried opening my eyes; but they were so heavy. I finally opened them a crack, and found the man's face very close to mine. I bolted up.

"Ah! You're awake!" he said, jumping back in response to my hasty awakening. "Can you talk?"

"Yes," I grabbed my neck, surprised with the hoarseness of my throat. I cleared it, and repeated another yes.

"What's your name, you beautiful, beautiful thing?" He half whispered.

"Nell," I lied.

"Excellent to meet you Nell!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically shaking my hand. He continued like that for a while, telling me about himself. His name was the Doctor, this was Clara, so excited to meet me, etc. etc. etc. Not once had he let go of my hand.

"Doctor," I interrupted. "Are we inside my TARDIS?" He beamed and looked ready to hug me again.

"No, you wondrous girl, we're in _my_ TARDIS."

"Yours is right there," Clara gestured, talking for the first time. Sure enough, there was mine, parked right alongside the console of the Doctor's TARDIS.

"What made you go with red?" he asked, getting up and inspecting mine. "Did your camouflage circuit get stuck too?"

"I guess," I said, unsure of the correct answer. I didn't remember.

"Well in any case, it's a wreck on the inside. My gal is fixing her up for you though; so don't you worry." He patted his console with a warm hand. "Although, it would speed up the process if you had your sonic screwdriver on you. You know; has all the original data structure on it and what-not."

"Oh, of course," I said, my vision blurring s I reached in my pocket…did I even have pockets? Did I even have a screwdriver? But I did; and it was in that pocket that wasn't there before and I pulled it out and the Doctor stopped and his smile was gone. He whipped his out and pointed it at mine. There was a high-pitched noise and took it away, staring at me.

"Right," he said, licking his lips. "Why do you have a screwdriver that looks like mine; it just isn't possible…" he took up his screwdriver again, and this time pointed it at me, going from toe to head.

"Yes, female, that was obvious," he murmured to himself as his arm went up. "Two hearts, guessed that as well…" He had reached the eyes. He froze, screwdriver still active, pointed right at my eyes. "It can't be," he stated, barely louder than a whisper.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, starting towards him slowly. "What is it?"

"She…whoever this is…she's my daughter."


	2. Bridge

This chapter is a little short and rushed...the story will be picking up soon!

* * *

There was silence.

"I swear, I've never met you before…" I said, this time not lying.

"Well of course you haven't, and even if you had you wouldn't remember; your memory is gone. No—you don't even have a record of having one. You were literally just born." He started pacing, grinding his teeth, licking his lips; thinking. "Your traveling capsule—no, you called it TARDIS, like mine—appeared in mine, you crawled out and collapsed. The inside is destroyed; you shouldn't even be alive."

"And yet, she's here." Clara said. She approached me and took my hand.

"Don't touch her!" the Doctor sprang forward tearing us apart. He again put me under the glare of his screwdriver; scanning. "What are you, hmm?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "Hologram? No, I'm touching you. Android? No, the scans would be different. You're a Timelord, but how; it doesn't make any sense…"

"Why not, Doctor?" asked Clara, interrupting his one-sided thought process. "You did save the planet, it's possible for them to be alive. She could have escaped or something."

"Yes they're alive, but only in a pocket universe; she's here now, in ours—" he froze. In a flash he turned around and hugged a very surprised Clara.

"Did I say something?"

"Yes you incredibly clever girl!" he let go of her and immediately came back to me, pointing, once again, his screwdriver. "We could use you; no we NEED you."

"I don't…" I started.

"You're a window; a lantern; a bridge, whatever you prefer—connecting us to the pocket universe Galifrey is in. You're Hope, my dear," he explained, grabbing me in a hug this time.

"But Doctor, we've already got one. We have the painting Galifrey is in." Clara objected.

"Ah, yes, but we need something; someone to go in there in order to get the other thing out. And this beautiful, wondrous being has come to our help." He let go of me and patted my head, smiling down at me. "I have to admit; I was glad that I would finally be able to go home, but had no idea how."

With that, the Doctor danced around his console with renewed energy, pulling levers and pushing buttons in a hurry, eager to get to his new destination.

"It's something; isn't it," Clara said, sneaking up behind me as the TARDIS jerked into motion.

"What, the TARDIS?"

"No, but it still doesn't cease to surprise me. The Doctor; this new cause he's got. He's always been running, or so the TARDIS says."

"You can understand her?"

"Not well, but I get threads every now and then from when the Doctor hooked me up to her telepathic link. I don't think we're still supposed to be connected, but we are. He talks to her a lot, you know. When no one else is listening. She told me how he's always been wandering; he's never had a place to go. Never a destination; and now he does. And he has you to get him there, Hope."


End file.
